Living without you
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Le docteur Joan Watson n'arrive pas à oublier. genderbend, fem!john, léger johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes! J'ai récemment découvert Sherlock et je sui totalement _in love_ avec notre détective consultant préféré^^  
Donc j'ai écrit ça à partir d'une vidéo que j'ai faite et que vous pouvez retrouver sur ma chaîne (même pseudo) ou ici: watch?v=r-d0kzUsG-s&feature=player_detailpage  
Malheureusement, Benedict Cumberbatch ne m'appartient pas.  
Encore une fois c'est un genderswap, John s'appelle donc Joan.  
Dépressifs s'abstenir.**

Living without you

_Ça commence toujours pareil._  
_Elle bondit hors de la voiture, téléphone à l'oreille, cherchant son colocataire des yeux._  
_- Sherlock, tu vas bien?_  
_La réponse la prend de court. Le ton de Sherlock aussi._  
_- Retournes-toi et repars par où tu es venue._  
_- Non, crie-t-elle dans l'appareil, l'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles._  
_- Juste. Fais ce que je te dis. S'il te plaît._  
_Sherlock est tout proche, elle le sait._  
_- Où?_  
_- Arrêtes-toi ici! ordonne-t-il, comme s'il jouait à un jeu avec elle. _  
_Un jeu cruel._  
_ - Sherlock... _  
_Il semble se résigner. _  
_- Okay, lève les yeux. Je suis sur le toit. _  
_Elle manque d'en lâcher son portable._  
_ - Oh mon dieu. _  
_La minuscule silhouette du détective consultant la surplombe, dangereusement proche du vide. _  
_- Descends, ne restes pas là, supplie-t-elle mentalement. _  
_- Je...je ne peut pas redescendre donc on va faire ça comme ça. _  
_Sherlock Holmes, la machine humaine, pleure. Elle entend distinctement ses sanglots à travers l'appareil. _  
_Elle est terrorisée à présent. _  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_  
_ - Des excuses. Tout est vrai._  
_ - Quoi? _  
_Elle ne comprend plus rien. Elle voit juste les boucles noires de Sherlock voler dans le vent._  
_ - Tout ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi. J'ai inventé Moriarty._  
_ La voix de Sherlock ressemble à celle d'un petit garçon pris en faute._  
_ - Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_  
_ - Je suis un faux. _  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? Elle ne le reconnait plus. _  
_- Sherlock..._  
_- Les journaux avaient raison depuis le début. _  
_- Les journaux racontent des conneries, Sherlock, veut-elle lui répondre. _  
_Mais elle n'y arrive pas._  
_ - Je veux que tu dises à Lestrade, je veux que tu dises à Mrs. Hudson et à Molly...en fait à tous ceux qui écouteront...que j'ai créé Moriarty pour mon seul profit. _  
_- Ce n'est pas vrai! veut-elle hurler._  
_ Sherlock Holmes ne recherche jamais le profit. Jamais._  
_Ensuite elle s'énerve, la panique faisant monter sa voix d'un cran._  
_ Parler. Le distraire. L'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, au moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne... _  
_Mais personne ne vient et Joan ne s'est jamais sentie aussi seule._  
_ - Okay, fermes-la, Sherlock. Fermes-la. _  
_Elle lance le premier truc qui lui passe par la tête._  
_ - La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés...la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés..._  
_Les mots se bousculent pour sortir, et elle peine à exprimer une pensée cohérente. _  
_- Tu savait tout de ma soeur, oui?_  
_ - Personne ne pouvait être aussi intelligent._  
_ Peine perdue, Sherlock ne démord pas de son idée. Moriarty. Encore._  
_ - Tu le pouvais. _  
_Le rassurer. À tout prix. Et personne ne vient..._  
_- J'avais fait des recherches. Avant qu'on se rencontre. J'avais tout fait pour t'impressionner. C'était de l'arnaque. Juste une énorme arnaque. _  
_L'aveu lui passe au dessus de la tête. Ce n'est plus important._  
_ - Non. Très bien, arrêtes-ça, maintenant, le presse-t-elle. _  
_Elle commence à avancer vers l'immeuble. _  
_- Non, restes où tu es._  
_ Ce n'est pas un ordre, plutôt une supplique. _  
_- Ne bouges pas._  
_ - D'accord. _  
_Prudence. Ne pas l'effrayer. Ne pas..._  
_ - Gardes tes yeux fixés sur moi. Est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi, s'il te plaît?_  
_ Si tout ce cirque est uniquement dans le but d'attirer son attention, elle trouve ça de très mauvais goût. _  
_- Faire quoi?_  
_- Cet appel téléphonique, c'est... _  
_Il hésite. Sa voix se brise. _  
_- C'est ma note. C'est ce que font les gens, n'est-ce pas? Laisser une note._  
_ Elle a peur de comprendre. _  
_- Laisser une note quand...? _  
_Le ton de Sherlock se fait presque affectueux, malgré ces sanglots qui lui déforment la voix. _  
_- Au revoir, Joan._

Joan Watson se réveille en sursaut. Elle connait la suite. Elle connait la suite et ne veux pas y penser.  
Deux ans. Cela fait deux ans.  
Déjà.  
Deux ans que Joan Watson déteste la nuit. Déteste s'endormir. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle fera le même rêve.  
L'horrible rêve.  
L'image obsédante de Sherlock Holmes se jetant dans le vide sous ses yeux, battant dérisoirement des bras comme s'il allait s'envoler.  
Joan s'assied lourdement sur son lit. Le lit de Sherlock en fait.  
Elle presse ses poings sur ses yeux pour échapper à l'image imprimée sur la rétine. Même si elle sait que ça ne sert à rien.

_Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le pire. Cette chute au ralenti qui lui semble interminable, le bruit des os broyés au contact du béton, ou la flaque de sang sombre qui s'élargit sur le sol._  
_ Pour Joan, le monde s'arrête de tourner à ce moment là. Elle ne comprends qu'au dernier moment._  
_ Quelle idiote. _  
_Sherlock, se suicider? Ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit._  
_ Et pourtant il saute. De sang froid. _  
_Un seul pas et c'est fini.  
_  
_ Et elle fait comme il a dit. Elle garde ses yeux fixés sur lui. _  
_Le portable lui tombe des mains et explose sur le sol mais elle s'en fout parce que le craquement de la mécanique est couvert par celui des os de Sherlock. _  
_Ensuite, un vélo la percute et elle heurte violemment le sol et y reste un certain temps, conplètement sonnée. Et puis quand elle se relève elle repousse les gens et elle voit le sang qui a coulé sur le trottoir. _  
_Et qui continue de couler, et qui lui strie la figure, sa figure, et trempe son écharpe bleue et colle à ses cheveux noirs._  
_ Elle est médecin. Elle est un soldat. Elle a déjà vu pire. Bien pire.  
_  
_Mais ce n'étais pas Sherlock. Ce n'étais pas le sang de son meilleur ami. _  
_Et ses yeux vides qui la fixent sans la voir._  
_Et puis les angles grotesques des membres.  
_  
_Elle veut crier mais ça se bloque dans sa gorge._  
_ Il y a des mains qui la soutiennent, la retiennent, l'éloignent de son ami, son ami. Elle les repousse et elle tombe à genoux et ça lui fait mal mais elle s'en fout parce qu'elle tient la main de Sherlock et qu'elle ne sent rien, aucune pulsation._  
_ Rien. Rien. Rien..._  
_ Parce qu'il est parti et qu'elle vient seulement de le comprendre.  
_  
_Alors elle hurle, elle crie, elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles et elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ses doigts tachés de sang, son sang, et pour ne pas les voir lui arracher Sherlock et l'emmener loin d'elle pour le soigner et elle sait que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il est déjà trop tard, parce qu'elle est médecin. _  
_Et elle reste là, recroquevillée par terre, à hurler sa souffrance sans rien dire de concret, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, ruinant son mascara, creusant des rigoles noires sur son visage. _  
_Il y a des gens autour d'elle et elle est sûre qu'il lui parlent mais elle ne comprends pas, elle n'entends plus rien que les échos de sa propre douleur et les derniers mots de Sherlock qui résonnent sans fin à ses oreille. _  
_- Au revoir, Joan.  
_  
_Ensuite? _  
_Ensuite elle sent qu'on la relève et qu'on l'amène dans une voiture et qu'elle roule, roule, roule... _  
_Qu'elle continue de pleurer et qu'elle ne voit plus rien, n'entends plus rien... _  
_Elle devine que c'est Lestrade à son après rasage et que Mycroft est certainement là aussi et qu'il lui posent des questions auxquelles elle ne réponds pas. _  
_Et puis elle est revenue chez elle et des bras de Lestrade elle passe à ceux de Mrs Hudson qui ne comprends pas et qui lui pose aussi des questions auxquelles les deux autres répondent à sa place. Et puis Mrs Hudson pleure aussi, et elle la tient dans ses bras et elle la berce comme une gamine et Lestrade et Mycroft regardent et ils ne disent rien. _  
_Et elle les déteste parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait et que Sherlock est mort et qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Et elle recommence à hurler et à se débattre dans les bras de la logeuse qui ne cesse de répéter deux mots qu'elle ne comprends qu'au bout de la cinquième ou sixième fois. _  
_- Pauvre chérie...pauvre chérie...pauvre chérie... _  
_Et elle entends aussi Mycroft dire qu'elle est en état de choc et qu'il faut lui donner un calmant et la mettre au lit et ça la met en colère parce que le médecin ici c'est elle, et qu'elle ne veut pas dormir et qu'elle veut retrouver Moriarty et le tuer, et elle pleure encore plus parce que ça ne ramènera pas Sherlock._  
_Et Mrs Hudson qui finit par se reprendre, elle est forte, Mrs Hudson, et par les chasser tous les deux et qui l'emmène dans la salle de bain et qui la déshabille comme une enfant et pour lui donner une douche. Et elle se rends compte qu'elle est couverte du sang de Sherlock et que c'est le sang de Sherlock qui s'en va avec l'eau et elle recommence à hurler. _  
_Et Mrs Hudson la reprends dans ses bras, elle finit par se calmer et elle ne sait plus si c'est ses larmes ou la douche qui coule sur ses joues. _  
_Ensuite Mrs Hudson lui donne un calmant et elle le boit sans rien dire, comme un zombie, et elle se laisse mettre au lit comme une gamine et elle continue de pleurer mais en silence._

Joan se traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Mrs Hudson est déjà là, fidèle au poste.  
Mais il manque quelqu'un. Il manquera toujours quelqu'un désormais.  
Elle boit son café sans un mot et grignote un pancake. Peut-être qu'elle prendra deux, ce matin. Peut-être pas.  
Elle n'a plus de goût à rien de toute façon, et elle sait qu'elle a perdu du poids et que ça inquiète tout le monde mais elle s'en fout.  
À cette heure ci, normalement, le violon de Sherlock retentit dans l'appartement. Mais à présent tout est silencieux. Les accents larmoyants lui manquent, même si avant elle trouvait ça insupportable. Maintenant elle donnerais n'importe quoi pour les entendre à nouveau.  
Parce que ça prouverais qu'il est revenu.  
Le violon est toujours là, par contre. Elle n'y touche pas. Il prend la poussière dans son étui.

_Elle pleure tout le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et toute la semaine suivante, et pour l'enterrement elle n'a plus de larmes. _  
_Et elle ne retient aucune des condoléances qui lui sont faites parce qu'elle s'en fout, parce que tout ce qu'on peut lui dire ne ramènera pas Sherlock.  
_  
_Mycroft lui apprends que Moriarty est mort et elle se sent encore plus vide parce qu'elle ne peut même plus avoir la satisfaction de se venger.  
_  
_Et en fin de compte elle reste longtemps après que le départ des autres, à regarder une pierre tombale toute simple, sur laquelle il est écrit Sherlock Holmes. _  
_Et puis elle lui parle. Ça a du mal à sortir, et puis elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle veut dire mais elle parle. _  
_Elle lui dit qu'elle lui en veut. Qu'elle le déteste. Qu'il n'est qu'un horrible connard et un salaud de première. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit. _  
_Elle décharge sa bile, sa rancoeur, elle lui dit ses quatres vérités. _  
_Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime.  
_  
_Joan ne sait pas si elle croit à la vie après la mort. Mais elle espère que Sherlock l'écoute._  
_ - Tu...tu m'as dit un jour que tu n'étais pas un héros...Il y avait des fois où je pensais même que tu n'étais pas humain. Mais laisses-moi te dire tu étais le meilleure homme et le plus humain...le meilleur être humain que j'ai jamais connu, et personne ne me convaincras que ce que tu m'as dit était un mensonge. _  
_Elle se détourne parce qu'il faut bien partir et elle n'y arrive pas parce qu'il y a une dernière chose._  
_ - Et puis...voilà. J'étais seule et tu me manques tellement. S'il te plaît, il y a encore une chose...Une seule chose. Encore un seul miracle, Sherlock, pour moi._  
_ Elle supplie et elle se sent idiote de supplier une tombe. _  
_- Ne soit pas...mort. Est-ce que tu ferais ça, pour moi? Juste...arrêtes ça...  
_  
_Mais Sherlock ne réponds pas et elle rentre au 221B qui lui paraît vide, tellement vide sans lui._  
_ Alors elle va dans la chambre de Sherlock, qui n'est pas autant en bordel qu'elle se l'était imaginée, elle fouille dans ses placards, en sort un de ses pyjamas à lui, bien trop grand pour elle mais qu'importe, elle l'enfile, et puis elle dort dans le lit de Sherlock, étreignant ses coussins, ses coussins qui sont encore imprégnés de son odeur, comme si c'était lui, elle a l'impression de dormir dans ses bras, et ça la soulage un peu._

Joan passe dans la salle de bain pour sa toilette du matin. Sherlock avait le chic de débarquer à ce moment-là. À poil le plus souvent. Ou alors avec son drap de soie blanche.  
Elle observe la femme dans le miroir et pour la première fois elle se rend compte qu'elle va vraiment mal.  
Elle est maigre, très maigre.  
Ses joues et ses orbites sont creusées et elle a des cernes profondes et violacées qui la font ressembler à un panda dépressif.  
Ses cheveux sont devenus ternes et sans lustre. Elle les a coupé très court. Ils étaient imprégnés de l'odeur du sang de Sherlock et elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en débarrasser autrement.  
Joan se tapote les joues pour leur redonner un peu de couleur et tord la bouche dans une parodie de sourire. Son reflet est toujours désespérément seul dans la glace.  
Elle frappe soudain le miroir du poing, le faisant exploser en mille morceaux. Des éclats lui rentrent dans les doigts et la glace se teinte de rouge mais elle s'en fout, elle ne ressent pas la douleur. Elle frappe et frappe et frappe encore jusqu'à ce que Mrs Hudson accoure, alertée par le fracas du verre, et ne la prenne dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.  
Elle regard les éclats rougis par terre et elle se rappelle que le sang de Sherlock était rouge aussi.

_Il lui faut un mois pour retourner sur le blog et c'est pour poster deux lignes, parce qu'elle n'a pas la force de faire mieux. _

_"Sherlock Holmes est décédé. Ce site n'a plus de raison d'être. Merci de nous avoir suivi aussi longtemps."_  
_ Docteur Joan Watson. _

_Parce que, qu'est-ce que le docteur Joan Watson sans Sherlock Holmes? Rien. _  
_La messagerie déborde de mots de soutien et elle est émue de voir qu'autant de gens se soucient de Sherlock et elle pleure à nouveau et Mrs Hudson lui confisque son ordinateur._

_Il lui faut un autre mois pour recommencer à voir des gens et encore un autre pour sortir à nouveau dans la rue. _

_Un jour elle reçoit la visite d'Irene Adler. Elle ne l'aime pas, se rappelant encore de la façon équivoque dont la Dominatrice l'avait regardée lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise nue avec Sherlock, et aussi parce que c'est elle que Sherlock appelle La Femme (pour elle, c'est juste la folle à la cravache) mais Irene est juste là pour Sherlock, elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules et elle la berce un moment sans rien dire puis disparaît après un certain temps et Joan en ressent beaucoup de gratitude. _

_Elle revoit Molly. La pathologiste passe la voir de temps en temps et fait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées mais c'est difficile. Molly a toujours l'air coupable quand elle est avec elle et elle ne sait pas pourquoi.  
__  
Harry vient une ou deux fois mais à chaque fois elles se regardent en chiens de faïence parce qu'Harry n'est jamais vraiment sobre et que Joan n'a pas spécialement envie de lui parler._

_ Sa boîterie revient. Syndrôme post-traumatique, qu'ils disent. _  
_Ça va passer, qu'ils disent. _  
_Ça ira mieux, qu'ils disent. _  
_Mais pour Joan, la notion d'"aller mieux" est subitement devenue très abstraite._

_Un jour elle craque. Elle fouille dans les affaires de Sherlock et avale tous les cachets qui lui tombent sous la main. _  
_Elle se réveille à l'hôpital une semaine plus tard et tous le monde l'engueule parce qu'ils ont eu peur pour elle, et elle se rends compte qu'elle a fait un truc stupide, mais elle leur en veut de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir.  
Mycroft la met sous surveillance après ça. Ça signifie que Lestrade et Mrs Hudson lui collent aux basques en permanence. Elle subit mais ne dit rien. Mrs Hudson fait le ménage dans l'appartement et fait disparaître tous les objets potentiellement dangereux. Donc pas mal de chose.  
Elle se remet. Lentement._

_Ils veulent tous qu'elle voie un psy. Elle les rembarre. C'est Sherlock son psy, et le fait qu'elle soit l'idiot des deux la rend si facile à interpréter pour lui qu'elle en avait appris plus sur elle-même en une semaine qu'en vingt-cinq ans d'existence. _

_Un soir, alors que Sherlock est mort depuis six mois, elle accepte d'aller prendre un verre avec Lestrade et termine dans son lit. Il est aussi déboussolé qu'elle par la mort de Sherlock, à quoi s'ajoute un divorce. Ça leur fait du bien à tous les deux, mais alors qu'elle serre Lestrade contre elle, qu'elle lâche peu à peu prise, elle se prends à regretter que ça ne soit pas l'Autre.  
Ils décident de rester amis. De toute façon elle n'est pas prête.  
Elle se console en disant qu'elle aurait bien voulu voir la tête de son colocataire à cet instant. Et puis elle se dit que c'était peut-être ce moment qui marque le jour où elle recommence à vivre. _

_Il lui manque. Même son sempiternel "je m'ennuiiiiiie!" lui manque et si elle avait pu elle aurait apprécié de s'ennuyer avec lui. _

_Elle va lui rendre visite au cimetière toutes les semaines avec une régularité de métronome. Chaque fois, elle lui laisse des lettres dans lesquelles elle lui raconte l'intégralité de sa semaine. Sherlock aime être informé, et elle se fout qu'il ne puisse pas les lire._

Joan enfile son trenchcoat, attrape la lettre sur la commode de sa main bandée et la met dans sa poche.  
Son portable sonne et elle sait d'instinct que c'est Mycroft qui prends de ses nouvelles mais elle n'a pas envie de lui parler. De tout façon elle le verra dans la journée.  
À chaque fois que son portable vibre elle espère.  
Elle espère que le message est signé SH. Du genre "dîner ce soir huit heures". Mais ce n'est jamais lui.  
Tout à l'heure, elle ira au cimetière déposer sa lettre.  
Elle y va avec Mary. C'est une amie, Mary. Elles font parfois des sorties entre filles avec Molly.  
Mary l'accompagne souvent au cimetière parce qu'elle en profite pour rendre visite à la tombe de sa mère. Alors elles prient toutes les deux mais pas pour la même personne.  
Mary l'attends dehors. Ensuite elles vont aller au restaurant.  
Il y a une conférence de presse avec Mycroft et Lestrade, mais elle n'y va pas. Ça fait encore trop mal.  
Sherlock a été blanchi de tout ce dont Moriarty l'avait accusé.  
Plus personne ne traite Sherlock Holmes de menteur.  
Mais Sherlock est mort. Sherlock s'est suicidé.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans jour pour jour.

**Pas trop déprimés? J'écrirais peut-être une suite. Ou pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc la suite, POV Sherlock. Merci à elfedémoniaque pour sa review (puisque je peux pas te répondre par PM).**

_Il sait que dans quelques secondes il va sauter. _  
_Que c'est sans danger. _  
_Que l'élastique est parfaitement sûr. _  
_Que Molly l'attend à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. _  
_Et qu'ensuite il ira voir Mycroft. _  
_Que tout est prêt._  
_ Que le cadavre de Moriarty est déjà en train de descendre, la figure masqué avec son visage, déguisé en sa Némésis. _  
_Que son réseau de sans-abris, fidèle au poste, est déjà en action, des poches de faux sang à la main, entre autre. _  
_Que dans quelques secondes il sera officiellement mort. _  
_Suicidé. _

_Mais en bas, il y a Joan. _  
_Joan qui a les yeux fixés sur lui, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille._  
_ Joan qui met du temps, comme toujours, à comprendre ce qui se passe. _  
_Joan qui va le voir mourir._  
_ Ça serait si simple de ne pas le faire. Il suffit juste de reculer d'un pas. _  
_Mais Lestrade va mourir, Mrs Hudson va mourir, Joan va mourir s'il ne le fait pas. _  
_Il regarde Joan Watson une dernière fois. _  
_Une larme roule sur sa joue. Stupide réaction de ses canaux lacrymaux qu'il ne peut plus retenir. _  
_- Au revoir Joan._

Le 221B Baker Street est désert. Aucune lumière ne filtre à travers les volets. Mrs Hudson est absente, Mycroft y a veillé.  
Sherlock Holmes gravit lentement les marches du perron. Dans la poche de son manteau, sa main est serrée sur la clef. Les angles de métal lui rentrent dans la paume jusqu'au sang.  
Au moment de la tourner dans la serrure, il hésite.  
Il peut encore partir. Il peut encore tourner les talons et retourner chez Mycroft.  
Peut-être Sherlock Holmes peut-il rester mort encore un peu.  
Il regarde sa montre.  
22h10.  
Joan ne rentrera pas avant 23h00. Elle est au restaurant avec Molly et cette infirmière...comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Ah oui, Mary.  
Elle va rentrer et enfiler un de ses pyjamas à lui et dormir dans son lit comme elle le fait tous les soirs depuis deux ans.  
En temps normal.  
Parce que ce soir, sa routine quotidienne, qu'elle trouve si ennuyeuse depuis deux ans, va être quelque peu bouleversée.

_Il regarde par une des fenêtre du St Barts. Tout s'est passé comme prévu.  
Mais ça fait mal quand même.  
Parce que Joan s'est effondrée en larmes sur le trottoir. Dans le faux sang qu'elle croit être le sien. Elle a du sang sur les mains, sur sa figure, sur ses vêtements, jusque dans les cheveux.  
Son mascara, waterproof pourtant, il le sait, coule sur sa figure en sillons noîratres.  
Larmes plus cris plus effondrement égalent état de choc._

_ Ça fait mal, mais il s'oblige à regarder.  
Watson est un soldat. Watson est médecin. Elle a vu bien pire, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle ne devrais pas réagir ainsi.  
C'est anormal. Mais peut-être que c'est ça. Les sentiments._

_Joan se met à hurler et il n'a plus qu'une envie, et c'est de sauter par la fenêtre, de mettre fin à cette mascarade.  
Mais qu'elle se taise. Par pitié, qu'elle se taise.  
Les infirmiers arrivent en quatrième vitesse et embarquent le cadavre. Celui de Moriarty.  
Dans cinq minutes, il sera à la morgue et Molly dira que c'est le sien. _

_Joan reste là. Pauvre forme recroquevillée sur le sol dans une flaque de faux sang.  
Des gens l'entourent, posent des questions auxquelles elle ne répond pas et il a soudain envie de leur crier de lui foutre la paix. Il sait quelles sont ces questions.  
Que c'est-il passé? Vous étiez de sa famille? C'était votre petit ami? etc. etc.  
Il sort son portable. Envoie un message à Mycroft. _

_Viens chercher Joan. Par pitié. SH._

_Son frère arrive quelques instants plus tard avec Lestrade. L'inspecteur est visiblement choqué, mais pour lui il ne ressent aucun remord.  
Joan continue de hurler. Elle se débat quand ils la relèvent et l'emmènent dans la voiture.  
La dernière vision qu'il a d'elle est une main cognant contre une vitre fumée, laissant une trace ensanglanté. Et un dernier cri.  
- Sherlock!_

Il tourne la clé dans la serrure. La porte grince en s'ouvrant et il se dit qu'il faudra demander à Mrs Hudson de mettre de l'huile. Ou peut-être qu'il le fera lui-même s'il a le temps.  
Et si Joan ne le met pas à la porte.  
Ses doigts trouvent l'interrupteur. La lumière s'allume progressivement. Une de ces maudites ampoules économiques, qui mettent trois plombes à éclairer et qui sont opérationnelles au moment où on les éteint.  
Ça aussi, il faudra qu'il la change.  
Rien n'a bougé à part ça.  
Les rideaux du salon sont neufs. Même si le tissu est le même.  
Il y a une nouvelle photo au dessus de la cheminée. Une photo de lui.  
Sherlock pince les lèvres en examinant le cadre. Il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on le prenne en photo pourtant. Mais sur celle-là, il sourit. Il ne sait plus de quand elle date.  
Il lui semble qu'il n'est pas venu ici depuis une éternité. Pourtant deux ans, ce n'est pas si long.

_Ça lui fait drôle d'assister à son propre enterrement de loin, planqué derrière une tombe.  
Il y a plus de monde qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et plus de sincérité aussi.  
Il y a même des gens qu'il ne connaît pas et qui pleurent tout de même. Certainement ceux qui suivent le blog de Joan.  
Elle est là, d'ailleurs. Très pâle, mais elle se tient droite. Ses yeux sont rouges et il est visible qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi, voire pas du tout. _

_Elle reste après, quand tout le monde est parti. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et Mrs Hudson.  
- Venez, Joan. C'est fini.  
- Encore un moment, s'il vous plaît...pour lui. Je voudrais être seule.  
Watson tremble. Watson pleure à nouveau.  
Il voudrait partir avant que son corps ne lui désobéisse et ne court vers elle. Mais il ne peut plus bouger.  
Mrs Hudson acquiesce et s'éloigne vers les voitures._

_Watson parle à une tombe. Ça aurait pu le faire rire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Tu...tu m'as dit un jour que tu n'étais pas un héros...Il y avait des fois où je pensais même que tu n'étais pas humain. Mais laisses-moi te dire tu étais le meilleure homme et le plus humain...le meilleur être humain que j'ai jamais connu, et personne ne me convaincras que ce que tu m'as dit était un mensonge.  
Watson pleure à nouveau. Il se demande pourquoi elle a attendu qu'il soit mort pour lui dire ça.  
- Et puis...voilà. J'étais seule et tu me manques tellement. S'il te plaît, il y a encore une chose...Une seule chose. Encore un seul miracle, Sherlock, pour moi.  
Elle supplie. Il observe s'il n'y a pas un sniper embusqué dans une arbre, au cas où.  
- Ne soit pas...mort. Est-ce que tu ferais ça, pour moi? Juste...arrêtes ça...  
Il voudrait. Oui, il voudrait. Hurler qu'il est là, qu'il est vivant. Mais s'il le fait, c'est elle qui mourra.  
Alors il se tait et ne bouge pas. _

_Watson finit par partir, appuyée sur Mrs Hudson. On dirait qu'elle a vieilli de dix ans en quelques secondes.  
Joan est un soldat. Joan se remettra. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espère.  
Il se demande pourquoi son coeur lui fait aussi mal._

_Mycroft lui fournit une nouvelle identité.  
Sherlock Holmes est mort, vive Sherlock Holmes.  
Il demande juste à son frère de surveiller Joan. Après tout, l'aîné des Holmes a les moyens pour ça. Et il ne peut pas le faire lui-même. _

_Il traque les compagnons de Moriarty pendant deux ans. Il en tue quelques un. Il s'arrange pour que les autres soient pris dans des règlements de compte entre truands ou se fassent rattraper par la justice.  
Deux ans qu'il passe loin de Londres. C'est trop risqué et pas seulement pour lui._

Sherlock explore la maison, enregistrant le moindre détail.  
La chambre de Joan n'a pas changé non plus. Il n'y avait juste pas toutes ces tablettes de médicaments avant. Des antidépresseurs pour la plupart. Sherlock rafle toutes les boites, et les fourre dans ses poches.  
- Elle va vraiment me tuer, pense-t-il.  
Le lit a l'air de ne pas avoir été défait depuis une éternité. Et ce sont ses pyjamas à lui qui se trouvent dans le placard.  
Il referme la porte doucement. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il avait l'intention de l'attendre de toute façon.

_Il l'apprends par le journal. Dans la rubrique fait-divers du Sun. Le titre est en gras, pour attirer l'oeil.  
"Un ancien médecin militaire fait une tentative de suicide."  
Rien que "médecin militaire" retient son attention et ce n'est peut-être qu'une stupide réaction biochimique mais il y a une douleur dans son estomac qu'il analyse comme de l'angoisse.  
Il ne lit que la première phrase de l'article.  
"Avant-hier dans la soirée, le docteur Joan Watson, réformée d'Afghanistan et par ailleurs ex-colocataire du célèbre détective consultant Sherlock Holmes, décédé il y a quelques mois, a été retrouvée inconsciente à son domicile du 221B, Baker Street. D'après les premiers résultats d'analyse..."  
Il ne lit pas la suite. Il se rue sur son portable et envoie un message à Mycroft. _

_Combien de temps comptais-tu attendre avant de m'en informer? SH.  
Tu as donc lu le Sun. MH.  
Tu as intérêt à être convaincant. SH.  
Elle a avalé toutes les saloperies que tu gardais dans ta chambre. MH.  
Pourquoi? SH. Déduis. MH._

_ Il ressent soudain une envie d'envoyer le téléphone se fracasser contre le mur. _

_Comment va-t-elle? SH.  
Mal. MH.  
Mais encore? SH.  
Elle est dans le coma. À St Barts. MH.  
Elle va se réveiller? SH.  
Déduis. Overdose de Xanax. MH.  
Un antidépresseur? Quelle quantité? SH.  
Ce qui restait dans la boîte. MH. _

_Il n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler. Combien restait-il dans la boîte? Il préfère ne pas le savoir.  
Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'est de sa faute.  
__Il voulait la protèger. Juste la protèger. Mais il n'a pas pris en compte ses réactions, à elle.  
Et il le paye. Ils le payent tous les deux.  
Et il ne peut même pas jouer du violon pour penser à autre chose. _

_Tous les jours pendant une semaine, il envoie un message à Mycroft._

_ Alors? SH.  
Rien. MH. _

_Et il se sent de plus en plus mal.  
Alors un jour il met un faux nez, une fausse moustache et de fausses lunettes et il va à St Barts.  
C'est risqué. Il s'en fout. Il n'avertit pas Mycroft. _

_Joan Watson. Overdose de médicaments. Chambre 212._

_ C'est la première fois qu'il la revoit depuis six mois.  
Elle a coupé ses cheveux. La même coupe qu'elle arborait à l'armée. Avant leur rencontre. Comme si elle avait refermé la parenthèse Sherlock Holmes.  
Perte de poids, cernes, pâleur. Cause possible: dépression. Il s'en veut d'analyser dans un moment pareil mais c'est plus fort que lui.  
Elle semble noyée dans le lit. Minuscule, avec ses tuyaux dans le nez et la perfusion plantée dans son bras. On dirait qu'elle dort mais il n'en est rien.  
Il aurait dû voir. Il aurait dû voir à quel point Watson était fragile.  
Sa main frêle est dépliée sur les draps blancs, comme une fleur. Il la prends et la serre avec précaution.  
- Je suis désolé, Joan.  
Puis il l'embrasse sur la joue et il s'en va. _

_Le soir, il va sur sa messagerie et contacte Mycroft._

_ Alors? SH.  
Elle est réveillée. Elle va bien. MH._

L'escalier craque sous ses pas quand il monte vers sa chambre. Note: le réparer.  
Lorsqu'il passe devant la salle de bain, il note d'autres médicaments qu'il fait également disparaître.  
Sa chambre aussi est telle qu'il l'avait laissé. Sauf qu'à présent il y flotte l'odeur de Joan. Pas désagréable du reste  
. La forme de son corps est encore légèrement imprimée sur le lit.  
Ah oui, le ménage a été fait aussi.  
Mais tout est exactement à la place où il l'avait laissé. Son violon est sur le bureau, dans son étui.  
Il le sort religieusement. L'essaie. L'archet chante doucement sur les cordes. Il n'est presque pas désaccordé.  
Sa montre indique 22h45. Il a encore le temps.  
Sherlock ferme les yeux et commence à jouer.

_Un jour Mycroft lui envoie plusieurs lettre. Avec une note.  
"Elle en dépose une toutes les semaines sur ta tombe. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais les lire. MH."  
C'est l'écriture de Joan sur les enveloppes. Certaines sont tachées de terre et de pluie.  
Il hésite, se demandant s'il en a le droit ou l'envie. Après tout, elles sont adressées à un mort. Et puis il se dit que de toute façon elle n'en saura rien.  
Parfois l'encre a bavé. Larmes, certainement. Certaines sentent l'alcool et dans ces cas là l'écriture est irrégulière et bancale.  
Les lettres commencent toutes de la même façon.  
"Cher Sherlock..."  
Il lit et il a l'impression d'entendre la voix de Joan. Elle l'informe. Elle lui dit tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine précédente. Elle n'a pas repris le travail alors il faut bien qu'elle occupe son temps. Alors visiblement, Joan espionne les voisins. _

_Parfois ça le fait rire. Parfois non.  
Mycroft lui envoie toutes les lettres semaine après semaine et il se jette dessus comme un junkie en manque.  
Il prends des notes. Il recopie les passages qui lui paraissent importants. _

_"Cher Sherlock..."  
"Aujourd'hui ça fait deux semaines."  
"Je te vois tomber toutes les nuits. Arrêtes de me hanter."  
"Je dors dans ton lit. J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas."  
"J'ai fermé le blog."  
"Harry est passée. Elle était bourrée. Encore"  
"C'est grand, Baker Street, pour une seule personne."  
"J'ai vu tes parents."  
"J'ai frappé Mycroft. C'est parti tout seul. Je crois qu'il a le nez cassé."_

_"Le chien des voisins s'est fait écraser par un camion. Tant mieux, tu disais toi-même qu'il était chiant."  
"Je boite. C'est de pire en pire. Ils disent que ça va passer mais je ne crois pas."  
"Pleuré toute la journée."  
"Lestrade s'est fait assommer par un cambrioleur."  
"Un mois, Sherlock. Un mois."  
"Pourquoi est-ce que j'envoie des lettres à un mort?"  
"Irene Adler est passée. Je crois que tu lui manques."  
"Rien à signaler."  
"Six mois. C'est long, tu sais?"  
"Pas de lettre la semaine dernière. Désolée. J'ai fait une connerie, Sherlock. J'avais bu, j'ai essayé de mourir et je me suis ratée. J'ai juste pris une semaine d'hopital et je me suis fait engueuler par vingt personnes à la suite."  
"C'est ta faute tout ça."  
"Obama est réélu président des États Unis."  
"Anderson m'a demandé si je voulais aller prendre un verre. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre."  
"Tu trouves encore le moyen de m'emmerder même après ta mort."  
"Mrs Hudson a changé les rideaux"  
"Lestrade divorce."  
"Guerre au Moyen-Orient. Encore."  
"Molly s'est fiancée."  
"Je te hais."  
"Anderson sort avec Donovan."  
"Un an. Je suis retourné au St Barts. Il n'y a plus de sang sur le trottoir."  
"Suis allée au cinéma avec Molly et Mary. La musique était entièrement au violon. J'ai pleuré pendant toute la séance et j'ai dû sortir."  
"Tu es un salaud. Tu le sais, ça, non?"  
"J'ai revu d'anciens camarades de l'armée. Finalement ils sont assez lourds. Watson Trois Continents est morte, je crois bien."  
"Tu me manques, Sherlock."  
"__J'ai couché avec Lestrade. Je n'aurais pas dû. On va rester amis."  
"La vérité, Sherlock, c'est que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi."  
"Désolée d'avoir écrit ça."  
"J'ai encore pété un cable. Le miroir de la salle de bain n'a pas survécu."  
"Deux ans aujourd'hui."_

23h07.  
À travers le violon, il entend la serrure se débloquer. La porte claque.  
Il continue de jouer, tourné vers la fenêtre.  
Quelque chose tombe au sol et se brise en bas. Joan, il est sûr que c'est elle, sait qu'il est là. Il sourit, mais ça a quelque chose de factice. Quand quelque chose se casse, chez Joan, c'est mauvais signe.  
Et elle aurait raison de mal réagir.  
Elle se déplace. Ses pas sont précipités.  
Il entonne un air qu'elle aimait bien.  
L'escalier craque. Elle est toujours aussi peu discrète.  
Il se demande s'il doit l'accueillir avec une réplique bien choisie.  
Du genre: "Je ne suis pas mort."  
Ou s'il aurait dû lui envoyer un SMS.  
Mais il est bloqué. Sherlock Holmes ne sait pas quoi dire.  
De toute façon il est probable que Joan ne le laisse pas parler.  
L'archet chante sur les cordes. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec hésitation.  
Il aperçoit le reflet de Joan dans les vitres de la fenêtre.  
Sherlock sourit.  
Les dernières notes de violon s'envolent dans les airs.  
Il est enfin rentré à la maison.

**reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cette fic comptera en fait 4 chapitres.**  
**J'ai fait une nouvelle vidéo pour cette fic: watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=mBvdJsRniLo**

Cette soirée avait été amusante, tout compte fait. Pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais amusante tout de même.  
Joan intoduit la clef dans la serrure. Tourne. Lentement.  
Elle sait ce qui l'attend lorsqu'elle passera le seuil.  
Elle enlèvera son trenchcoat, l'accrochera au porte-manteau, déposera son sac sur le sol, consultera son portable dans l'espoir qu'enfin elle voit apparaître un message signé SH, ne verra rien, soupirera et mettra l'appareil à charger.  
Comme tous les soirs depuis deux ans.  
Puis elle verrouillera la porte, enverra ses chaussures valdinguer à travers l'entrée, passera devant le fauteuil vide de Sherlock en espèrant qu'il soit occupé, montera prendre une douche, une longue, très longue douche brûlante, enfilera un des pyjamas de Sherlock et ira se coucher dans son lit. Son lit duquel son odeur à lui a totalement disparu. Remplacé par la sienne. Ça ne la réconforte plus aussi bien qu'avant.  
Comme tous les soirs depuis deux ans.

Des rituels. Ils lui faut des rituels, accomplis rigoureusement, mécaniquement. Des choses à quoi se raccrocher. Sinon elle deviendra folle.  
Elle pleurera peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Ça dépend des jours.  
Ensuite elle va dormir et rêver de Sherlock qui tombe. Ça, elle le sait. Elle n'y échappera pas. Mais elle y est habituée et résignée, à présent.

Pourtant, ce soir, Joan hésite. Peut-être Mycroft a-t-il raison. Peut-être devrait-elle quitter le 221B. Peut-être devrait-elle laisser tous ces souvenirs derrière elle.  
Mais cela signifie qu'il ne lui resterait rien de lui. Rien de tangible. Rien de palpable.  
Et Mrs Hudson serait obligée de trouver d'autres locataires. Qui dormiraient dans la chambre de Sherlock, dans son lit, utiliseraient son bureau, son fauteuil, son...

Et où irait-elle de toute façon?  
Chez Harry, pauvre, alcoolique, insupportable Harry?  
Chez Molly qui vient d'emménager avec Tom, son fiancé?  
Chez Mary, qui vit dans un studio trois-pièces?  
Chez Mycroft, qui est encore plus misogyne que son frère ne l'était?  
Chez Lestrade qui se remet à peine de son divorce?  
La bonne blague.  
Non, elle va rester au 221B. Même si elle doit en souffrir.

Joan tourne la clé dans la serrure. La poignée grince quand elle l'abaisse et elle songe qu'il faudrait mettre de l'huile. La porte claque derrière elle. Le vestibule est sombre. Lorsqu'elle allume les lampes, elles mettent une éternité à briller.  
Comme d'habitude.  
Mais ce soir, il y a quelque chose en plus. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. Et puis elle a l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Qu'on lui arrache le coeur de la poitrine.  
Le violon.  
Le son si reconnaissable emplit la maison. Les modulations tantôt mélancoliques, langoureuses ou aggressives qu'elle a perdu l'habitude d'entendre. Les larmes lui montent violemment au yeux. Elle reconnait le morceau, et elle se souvient qu'elle l'aime.  
Puis vient la peur. Alors, ça y est. C'est par ÇA que ça commence. La folie. Elle est folle. Folle à lier.  
Les hallucinations. Elle sait que le chagrin en provoque. Mais elle ne pensait pas que cela puisse être aussi douloureux.  
Elle n'a pas bu, elle le sait. Elle en est sûre.  
Elle n'a pas pris de médicaments. Ou presque.

Joan presse ses poings sur ses tempes. La musique vient de sa tête. Uniquement de sa tête.  
- Faites que cela cesse. Arrêtez, par pitié, supplie-t-elle mentalement.  
Mais cela ne cesse pas.  
Alors vient l'espoir. Un espoir fou.  
Elle sait que c'est impossible. Elle était là, elle a vu, elle a vérifié.  
Mais elle veut y croire. Elle le veut tellement. Quitte à subir la déception et le désespoir. Une fois de plus. Elle se souvient qu'elle a supplié pour un miracle devant une pierre tombale froide.

Alors Joan lâche son sac qui s'écrase sur le sol. Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur. Le miroir, peut-être. Ou son portable.  
- Sept ans de malheur dans les deux cas, se dit-elle.

À l'étage. Elle a l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les pieds. Que l'espace se tord, s'allonge, qu'elle n'atteindras jamais l'escalier. La boule d'angoisse qui se forme dans son estomac est de plus en plus lourde.  
Le violon continue de jouer. Le morceau touche à sa fin, elle le sait, pour l'avoir écouté des centaines de fois.  
Elle grimpe les marches quatre à quatre.  
Chambre de Sherlock.  
La porte semble peser des tonnes. Elle pousse lentement le battant de bois. Reste plantée sur le seuil.  
Les dernières notes de violon s'envolent dans les airs.  
Il est là. A regarder dans la rue comme elle l'a vu faire des centaines de fois.  
- Bonsoir, Joan.

_Sherlock se retourne lentement et pose délicatement le Stradivarius sur le lit._  
_Joan est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne le regarde même pas. Enfin, si, mais ses yeux sont vides._  
_- Bonsoir, Joan._  
_C'est tout ce qui lui est venu à l'esprit._  
_Aucune réaction. Ça l'inquiète bien plus qu'une explosion de colère ou une crise de larme. Il l'observe._  
_Comme d'habitude._  
_Mais elle est moins...facile à lire. Comme brouillée._  
_Perte de poids. Visage émacié. Sous alimentation volontaire. Cause probable: dépression nerveuse._  
_Cernes. Cheveux ternes. Manque de sommeil. Usage abusif de médicaments. Consommation d'alcool supérieure à l'habitude._  
_Maquillage plus ostensible. Devait rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir?_  
_Pour une raison qu'il ne cerne pas très bien, la nouvelle Joan ne lui plaît pas._

_Il réalise seulement à quel point elle lui a manqué. Et maintenant qu'il est là... Rien._  
_- Pas. Mort. _  
_Il a parlé d'une voix douce. Toujours aucune réaction. _  
_Enfin, elle ouvre la bouche. _  
_- Sherlock..._  
_Comme si prononcer son nom lui faisait mal._  
_Puis un éclair de colère passe dans les yeux verts. La bouche se tord dans un rictus mauvais._  
_ Il voit le coup arriver. Ne fait pas un mouvement pour l'éviter. _  
_Elle le frappe en pleine figure. Son nez craque dangereusement, mais il n'est pas cassé, il le sent. _  
_C'est néanmoins très douloureux. _  
_- Je suppose que je le mérite, dit-il en se pinçant le nez et en rejetant la tête en arrière pour empêcher le sang de couler sur ses vêtements._

Il est là. Il est là. Il est revenu.  
Elle n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Les idées se bousculent, se chassent, s'emmêlent dans son esprit. Elle ne sait pas pas si elle a envie de rire ou de pleurer.  
Peut-être les deux.  
Son miracle a eu lieu, et elle ne sait plus comment réagir. Elle ne se demande même pas comment c'est possible.  
C'est tellement...inattendu, qu'elle n'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il n'a pas changé. Pas changé d'un iota.  
Il porte les mêmes vêtements. Le long manteau noir, l'écharpe bleue marine. Et peut-être son horrible chemise mauve.  
- Pas. Mort.  
Les mots ne l'atteignent pas. Elle se concentre juste sur sa voix. Cette voix de baryton basse qui a longtemps été son point de repère.  
La dernière fois qu'elle l'a entendu, c'étais au téléphone. La dernière fois, elle tremblait. Aujourd'hui elle est calme et posée.  
Joan observe les traits fins, les pommettes hautes, la peau pâle, les longues boucles noires indisciplinées, les yeux bleus, ou verts, elle ne sait pas trop. Personne d'autres n'a des yeux comme lui.

Elle se sent vide, et l'instant d'après, un flot d'émotions l'envahit, la frappant comme un coup de poing. Ses ongles se plantent dans ses paumes.  
Elle se sent humiliée.  
Manipulée.  
Abandonnée.  
Trahie.  
Qui d'autre savait? Qui lui a menti pendant deux ans? Et surtout, pourquoi?  
Sa vie a été un enfer pendant ces deux années. Elle a...elle a failli mourir, putain.  
Tout ça pour ça.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Joan Watson est folle de rage.

Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle lui écrase son poing sur la figure. Le craquement sonore lui procure un plaisir malsain. Mais elle n'est pas calmée pour autant.  
- Je suppose que je le méritais.  
Il saigne du nez. Tant mieux. Et puis elle se rappelle du sang, ce jour-là, sur le trottoir, et elle a envie de vomir.  
- Comment oses-tu? Comment...après ce qui s'est passé...pourquoi?  
Elle bafouille de rage. Et Sherlock qui la regarde sans rien dire de ses yeux glacés. À cet instant, elle le hait de toutes ses forces.  
- Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air! hurle-t-elle. J'ai...j'aurais pu mourir!  
- Je sais. Je suis venu te voir pendant que tu dormais. St Barts. Chambre 212.  
Elle en reste sans voix.  
- Comment...  
- Le journal.  
Il y avait eu un article. Dans le Sun. Elle l'a lu après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'elle veut savoir.  
- Qui d'autre savait?  
Il lève une main.  
- Joan...  
- Qui d'autre savait, Sherlock?  
Elle a hurlé. Il soupire et croise ses doigts.  
- Mycroft. Et Molly.

Mycroft.  
Molly.  
Les mensonges.  
Tout le monde lui a menti. Le seul a avoir été sincère dans l'histoire était Lestrade.  
Son meilleur ami l'a trahie. Le frère dudit meilleur ami l'a trahie. Molly l'a trahie.  
Elle a envie de vomir. Sa tête se vide.  
Les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

_Elle pleure. _  
_Joan pleure. _  
_Il ne voulait pas ça. _  
_Sherlock n'est pas à l'aise avec les sentiment. Mais il n'aime pas quand elle pleure. Il se demande pourquoi il a mal au coeur tout d'un coup. _  
_Il fait un pas vers elle, la main tendue. Un autre. Joan ne réagit pas. Elle continue de le fixer avec ses larmes qui continuent de couler._  
_ Le vert pâle de ses iris ressort sur ses yeux rougis. Joan a de beaux yeux, ça fait longtemps qu'il le sait sans y avoir vraiment fait attention. _  
_Il veut la toucher. Il n'est pas doué pour les gestes d'affection mais il se doute que c'est ainsi qu'il faut s'y prendre. Peut-être qu'ensuite il la prendra dans ses bras. _  
_Elle recule brusquement, essuie ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il prend un ton suppliant. _  
_- Joan, tu dois comprendre pourquoi... _  
_- Non. _  
_Elle a le regard d'une bête traquée. Ses mâchoires sont serrées, et il s'attend à ce qu'elle le frappe encore. _  
_- Je ne veux pas savoir, Sherlock. _  
_La douleur dans sa poitrine augmente subitement. Ses yeux le piquent. C'est une sensation étrange. _  
_Les yeux verts se ferment. Se rouvrent._

_- Sors, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. _  
_Sherlock comprend que c'est trop tard. Il l'a quand même perdu._  
_ Ça devait arriver. C'est parfaitement logique, il s'en rend compte à présent. Au fond, il savait qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Et il n'a pas envie d'empirer les choses. _  
_Il se sent fatigué. Deux ans à jouer au chat et à la souris l'ont épuisé. Il n'a pas la force d'affronter Joan. Il n'a pas la force de la blesser davantage. _  
_Il est Sherlock Holmes et il n'a pas su comprendre. Sa bouche a un goût amer._

Elle s'attend à des protestations, une longue tirade, n'importe quoi.  
Il acquiesce, traverse la chambre sans un mot et bientôt son pas décroit dans l'escalier. La porte de l'entrée claque. Elle a juste eu le temps de voir comme de la douleur dans les yeux si particuliers.  
Non.  
Sherlock Holmes n'éprouve jamais de douleur. Il en est incapable. C'est encore un de ses mensonges.

Dehors, il pleut de plus en plus fort. Joan reste là. Sa tête est vide. Ses yeux la brûlent mais elle n'arrive même pas à pleurer.  
Elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

Sherlock est revenu. C'est bien ce qu'elle voulait, non? Alors pourquoi a-t-elle réagit ainsi? Pourquoi?

Il y a des taches de sang frais sur la moquette.  
Par la fenêtre, à travers le rideau de pluie, elle voit sa silhouette voutée qui s'éloigne, en plein milieu de la route.  
Elle a soudain très froid.  
- Reviens, supplie-t-elle mentalement.  
Mais Sherlock Holmes, malgré tous ses talents, n'est pas télépathe.

Alors elle court, manque de se briser le cou en glissant dans les escaliers, sors dehors sous la pluie battante, sans manteau, sans chaussures, en chemise et chaussettes.  
L'eau s'infiltre sous ses vêtements, plaque ses cheveux courts sur son crâne, ruine son maquillage.  
Elle s'en fout.  
Elle cours, Joan. Comme elle n'a jamais couru de sa vie.  
Elle ne sait pas si c'est la pluie ou ses propres larmes qui lui coulent sur la figure.  
- Sherlock! hurle-t-elle.  
La silhouette au loin se retourne. Elle trébuche, dérape, se raccroche au long manteau noir. Enroule ses bras autour du corps mince.  
Si mince qu'elle a l'impression qu'il va se briser en mille morceaux.  
- Si je le lâches, il va partir et ne jamais revenir, se répète-t-elle sans fin.  
Il lui caresse maladroitement les cheveux. - Je suis désolé, Joan. Tellement désolé...  
- Je veux pas de tes excuses, Sherlock, renifle-t-elle.  
Les cheveux du détective consultant frisent sous la pluie. Il est beau comme ça, elle le remarque pour la première fois.

Les larmes coulent toujours des yeux de Joan Watson. Mais ce sont des larmes de joie.  
Peut-ête qu'il y en a aussi dans les yeux de Sherlock Holmes. Peut-être pas.  
- Refais-moi un coup pareil, Sherlock Holmes, et je te jure que je te tues, sanglote-t-elle.  
Il a le nez dans ses cheveux et il ne réponds pas.  
- Ne repars plus jamais.  
Il n'a pas l'intention de repartir. Plus maintenant.  
- Jamais.

**reviews?**


End file.
